


24 / 7 / 365

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Actually there are no churches in this, F/F, Fluff, Its marriage time kids, Kisses, Kuvira wears a suit, Lets take it to church!, Rings, Taka is 2, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yuna is 3, obviously, they get married outside, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: After meticulously planning for two years (All whilst raising a rowdy baby boy) Korra and Kuvira's wedding day arrives. They couldn't have been more ready.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	24 / 7 / 365

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my Korvira series :)   
>  This idea was given to me by Jordan Swenson so thank you!!!   
> I hope you all like it!   
> Also please excuse my incredibly limited knowledge on children, I did spend two hours on google trying to make this accurate (and somehow ended up watching toddlers in tiaras on Youtube so oops...)
> 
> ALSO in this series Suyin and Kuvira are really close (So Suyin will be referred to as kuvira's mom because in Kuvira's eyes she is) and Kuvira was adopted when she was a super young baby. The Beifong family relationships are all good here. no angst to be found :)

“Kuvira, calm down.”

The metalbender looked away from the mirror to Lin who was stood there holding out the younger girl’s tie for her to put on.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to. You’ve been staring at the mirror for seven minutes now and you keep chewing your lip.” Lin said with a raised eyebrow and the younger girl flushed with embarrassment at hr anxiety being caught.

“I’m just a little…” She swallowed thickly, praying for her heart to stop pounding against her ribcage so heavily. “…nervous. Wedding day jitters, that’s all.”

“Sweetheart you have no reason to be nervous!” Suyin said sweetly, coming into Kuvira’s room with a small navy box in her hand and her ever present thermos of green tea in the other.

The metalbender smiled slightly and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as her heartrate started to slow and she took the tie from Lin’s hand, carefully tying it under her shirt collar.

She was wearing dark green trousers that looked almost black, a crisp white dress shirt, a black tie and a dark green waistcoat that was the same colour as most earth benders attire. Lin was now holding the matching jacket and the dark-haired girl took it gratefully before buttoning it up. She looked back at the mirror once again and smiled.

Suyin had been busy looking at the contents of the navy box she was carrying but when she looked up at the taller girl she gasped quietly. Kuvira just looked so grown-up, it felt like only yesterday she’d been cradling the young girl in her arms or teaching her to read, and then to dance.

Su and Lin came to stand either side of the girl and Suyin felt her eyes well-up.

“My baby’s all grown up.” She murmured, placing her hands on Kuvira’s cheeks.

The metalbender smiled at her mother and they only turned around when they heard a quiet sniffle behind them.

“Lin? Are you…crying?” Su asked incredulously at the outburst of emotion from her sister.

“Shut up.” The police chief said quietly with a soft smile on her face as she embraced the two.

Shocked at the show of affection from her aunt Kuvira just grinned and hugged them both back. The were only disturbed when Lin’s phone rang.

“It’s Kya.” She said as she checked it and she immediately answered hoping that everything was going well in the bridal party.

Whilst Lin chatted to her wife, Su pulled Kuvira to the side and held out the small navy box she’d be looking at earlier.

“What’s this?” The younger girl asked and her mother just instructed her to open it. Carefully she lifted the lid and her heart leapt as she saw two platinum square cufflinks with the earth kingdom symbol carved into them. She took them out of the box and felt weighty and cold in her palm. 

“They’re beautiful. I love them, thank you so much Mom.” She said grinning as Suyin helped her put them on.

“Your father wore them when he married me and we both swore that our first child to get married, if they chose to, could wear them as well. A family tradition. One that, if you wanted to, you could pass on to Taka.” The older woman explained and Kuvira just looked at the cufflinks stunned.

“But shouldn’t Baatar get these if he gets married?”

Suyin put her hands on her daughters shoulders reassuringly.

“Like I said, our first child to get married gets to wear them.”

“But I’m-“

“-But nothing. You are my daughter. You deserve them.”

Kuvira hugged the older woman as tightly as she dare, willing herself to not cry at the gesture.

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

When they pulled apart form their embrace Lin had just hung up the phone and re-joined the two.

Su looked at her and tried to read her sister’s face.

“Dare I ask how everything’s going with the bride?”

Lin smiled genuinely at the two of them before answering, “Everything is going perfectly with them. They’re all fine and apparently it’s very relaxed.” She reassured the two women and they all smiled, most of all Kuvira who pulled her braid so it rested over her shoulder in it’s typical fashion.

“Ready to go?” Lin asked.

“So ready.”

\--------------------------------------

“Lin!” Kya cried as her wife picked up the phone.

“Thank Raava you answered!” she gushed having to raise her voice above the pandemonium she was surrounded by.

_“Hey Kya, is everything ok? It sounds pretty crazy on your end.”_

“EVERYTHING’S FINE!” yelled Pema who was wrestling with Yuna and Taka who had decided to start fighting at that precise moment.

_“Kya what’s going on?”_

“Nothing, nothing it’s just a bit hectic with all the kids you know? Meelo’s gone feral and his sisters are trying to catch him and Yuna and Taka keep fighting but it’s all fine!”

_“It doesn’t sound fine. How’s Korra doing?”_

“She’s with Asami and Opal! I think everything’s ok, I’ve been too busy helping Pema with the kids to ask. How’s Kuvira?”

_“Poor girl’s anxiety was through the roof but she’s ok now. Wedding day jitters.”_

“That’s- Pema can I leave you with these two for five seconds?” Kya asked and without waiting for a response she left the other woman to handle to the two toddlers who’d started a screaming match.

She walked into Asami’s and Mako’s bedroom where the bridal party was and breathed a sigh of relief as she got away from the children.

“Like I was saying, that’s a perfectly normal feeling. I remember our wedding day and how terrified you were.”

_“I was not terrified!”_

“Linny you drank three flutes of champagne to calm your nerves before the ceremony had even started.”

_“That was for fun…I definitely wasn’t scared.”_

“Uh-huh.”

Kya looked over to the bridal party and saw Asami struggling to hold all the bobby pins she needed for Korra’s hair so she decided she’d go and help the girl.

“Listen love I have to go but I’ll see you at the ceremony.”

_“Ok Kya, love you.”_

“Love you too Linny, See you later!”

 _“Bye._ ”

The older woman hung up the phone and stood at Asami’s side, holding various hair clips and ribbons for her to use.

“How’s everything going with Lin?” Korra asked hurriedly and Kya knew full well her concern wasn’t over the police chief.

“Everything is fine, a few nerves on their end but they’re all ok.”

“Good. How’s Taka doing by the way? I feel bad for leaving Pema with him.”

Kya winced slightly at the question and was glad Korra couldn’t see her expression.

“He’s fine, just…being a toddler…I don’t think him and Yuna like each other that much.”

“And we’re done!” Asami exclaimed and she took a step back to admire her work. Korra’s long hair was tied into a beautiful braid that matched Kuvira’s yet hers had pale blue ribbon woven through it to match her dress.

It was a simple yet elegant powder blue ankle-length dress which Korra had hand selected from a catalogue Asami had given her. Kuvira hadn’t been involved in the decision as Korra was desperate to keep it a surprise.

“Ladies are we ready to go?” Asked Opal who came in with Tenzin’s kids behind her, Meelo having finally calmed down.

“So ready.” Korra grinned.

\--------------------------------------

As guests arrived they were greeted by Katara and Toph who welcomed them (Katara did most of the talking) and soon the seats were filled and the air was bustling with excitement.

Kuvira stood at the altar proudly, thankful that her back was to the sea of faces so they couldn’t see her nerves. Since they’d decided to have the wedding outdoors they’d also agreed that to keep Korra’s dress a surprise Kuvira was allowed to look when she walked down the aisle and had to stay facing Bolin who was ordaining the whole thing.

He grinned at her and she couldn’t help but grin back.

“I like Pabu’s suit.” She said quietly and he looked like he might burst with joy at the mention of the ferret’s outfit.

“I’m so glad you like it.” He whispered with a grin. “I made it myself.” He said proudly and Kuvira couldn’t help but smile at him again.

She briefly turned to look at the guests and in the fron row she saw Suyin, holding a sleeping Taka, her father, Baatar Senior, looking immensely proud of his daughter, Lin and Kya who were chatting to Pema and Tenzin. On the other side there was Asami, Opal (Holding Yuna.), Mako, Zhu Li, Varrick and Baatar Junior. In the rows behind them were many other faces including Prince Wu and a few others she knew. There were two spaces empty in the front row of Korra’s side and Kuvira noticed Senna quickly take one of them leaving only one free.

Tonraq.

Kuvira hastily turned back to face Bolin as she knew that Tonraq’s arrival would be imminent and on his arm would be her soon to be wife.

The metalbender was grateful that she’d turned away when she did as she heard gentle music start to play indicating the beginning of the ceremony.

Bolin grinned at her once more and gave her a subtle thumbs up before adorning a more serious expression as he noticed the bride arrive at the end of the aisle. Kuvira could hear the movement of people turning to look which was followed by soft gasps as the congregation looked at the bride.

Her heart rate increased in anticipation at seeing Korra. They had talked much about what they’d wear, in fact they hadn’t discussed it at all other than agreeing that Kuvira would wear a suit and Korra would wear a dress.

Suddenly she felt a presence at her side and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tonraq take his seat. They turned to face each other in unison and all of Kuvira’s nerves vanished.

Her throat went dry and she opened her mouth by no sound came out so she was left gaping like a goldfish which caused the congregation to chuckle harmoniously at the girls awe.

Kuvira couldn’t get over how _beautiful_ Korra looked right now. In fairness she always thought Korra looked stunning but something about his dress just swept her off of her feet. It was then that she noticed the ribboned braid resting on her lover’s shoulder and she thought her heart would explode.

“You look-“ She started, finally being able to form a vague sentence. “-Breath-taking.” She finished and Korra blushed finally meeting her lover’s eyes after staring at her suit for a good few minutes.

“And you look so, so handsome.” Korra admitted which cause a pink blush to dust Kuvira’s cheeks.

“Ladies, gentleman and anyone in between, we are gathered here today to join these women with the sacred bond of marriage.”

\--------------------------------------

“You may now kiss the bride!” Bolin exclaimed and Kuvira immediately leant in and pressed and passionate kiss to Korra’s lips, the Avatar’s hands resting on the lapels of her suit.

Cheers erupted around them and they both smiled into the kiss, grins plastered to their faces when they eventually pulled away.

“So Korra _Beifong_ , you ready to get out of here?” Kuvira asked, that trademark boyish grin adorning her face and Korra grinned straight back at her.

“So ready.”

Bolin stood proudly at the altar and yelled out to the congregation.

“Alright everyone, we have an hour for you to get changed and rest your feet before the reception, and then it’s party time people!”

“What are we gonna do for an hour?” Korra asked innocently by the way her hands gripped at the collar of Kuvira’s suit meant she knew it was not meant innocently.

“Oh I can think of plenty or things.”

“Why don’t you show me then?” Korra whispered and the metalbender blushed before taking her hand and leading her down the aisle past the whooping congregation.

“JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I’D LOVE MORE GRANDCHILDREN!” yelled Suyin and Kuvira went scarlet with embarrassment and Korra laughed heartily.

“Mom!” Kuvira cried and she just pulled Korra to the car that was taking them back to their apartment before the reception.

\--------------------------------------

They both flopped onto the bed in their underwear, heads buzzing with alcohol and feet sore from all the dancing they’d done.

“I really wanna fuck you but I’m so tired.”

Korra laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to her wife’s lips.

“I’m tired too ‘Vira. Maybe in the morning? We don’t have to collect Taka from Su’s until the weekend. She said she’d love to have him for a few more days. Then we can do whatever we want for the next three days.”

“That sounds like a plan Mrs Beifong.” Kuvira said with a grin and she stole another quick kiss before she yawned and wrapped her arms around her wife.

“I love you Mrs Beifong.” Korra whispered and Kuvira smiled as her eyelids fluttered shut.

“I love you too Mrs Beifong.” The taller girl whispered back.

“I’m ready to go to sleep like this for the rest of my life.” The avatar murmured and the other girl nuzzled her nose into Korra’s hair.

“Me too. So ready.”


End file.
